


Но лишь сны не забудут

by Teado



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о том, как детектив все-таки находит своего личного ками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но лишь сны не забудут

Дверной колокольчик отрывисто звякнул, возвещая об уходе последнего на сегодня посетителя. На город давно опустилась ночь, а с улиц пропали последние припозднившиеся прохожие, когда граф повернул ключ в дверном замке, закрывая свой магазинчик на ночь.

— И чего вы его так долго терпели, граф? — проворчал Тетсу, вылезая из-под кресла, где на удивление смирно пережидал визит позднего покупателя. — Продали бы какого-нибудь крокодила и дело с концом.

— Так нельзя, — мягко возразил ками, усаживаясь на диванчик и наливая себе едва теплый чай, что остался после небольшого чаепития, устроенного графом для того мужчины. — Ты же знаешь, мы преподносим людям мечты, которые могут сделать их счастливыми.

— И поэтому вы продали ему детеныша гидры, — хмыкнул Тотетсу и широко зевнул, признавая, что действительно пора бы уже идти спать. — Не знаю, как вы, граф, а я возьму пример с Пон-чан и отправлюсь на боковую.

— Иди. — Рассеянно кивнул Ди, глубоко о чем-то задумавшись.

 

Окончательно остывший чай дожидался своей участи в забытой чашке, на улице начинало светлеть, а ками все так же дремал на диванчике, неудобно опираясь на подлокотник и откинув голову на спинку.

— Это была плохая идея. Я тебе точно говорю. — Донесся взволнованный шепот Пон-тян из-за приоткрытой двери, ведущей вглубь магазинчика.

— Не трусь. Если ничего не получится, то он утром все равно не вспомнит. — Раздраженно одернул ее Тетсу, притаившись рядышком.

— Но все равно… Подсыпать графу что-то в чай. Ой что будет… — продолжала сокрушаться совестливая девочка, чувствующая себя очень виноватой из-за того, что согласилась на такое.

— Не ной. Мне тоже это не нравится, но Хонлон плохого не посоветует, ты же знаешь. Хватит. Пошли спать, — закончил не особенно приятный разговор Тотетсу, утаскивая подругу подальше от спящего графа, чтобы та, не дай ками, не решила разбудить его раньше времени.

 

Небо было такое светлое, что казалось совсем прозрачным. И горизонт сливался с краем водной глади, уходящей куда-то далеко-далеко. Граф стоял у самой кромки воды и бездумно смотрел на летающих над самой поверхностью чаек, а накатывавшие одна за другой волны безуспешно пытались достать до мысков его туфель. Ками знал, что за спиной, всего в какой-то сотне метров, раскинулся ставший таким родным Нью-Йорк, в котором сейчас не было ни души.

— Ну здравствуй. — Неожиданно донесся откуда-то совсем рядом голос, знакомый до боли. Правильно, это же сон, почему бы и ему здесь не быть.

— Доброго дня, мой дорогой детектив. Не ожидал вас тут встретить, — Ди слабо улыбнулся, но обернуться так и не решился, — как Крис?

— Вырос за эти четыре года. Оглянуться не успел, а он уже на девочек засматриваться стал. Совсем стариком себя чувствую.

— Не стоит лукавить, мой дорогой детектив. Вы никогда не постареете.

— Люди имеют свойство стареть, Ди. Наша жизнь слишком коротка по сравнению с вашей. Не удивляйся, я много читал. Почему ты сбежал?

— Я не… Я не сбегал. — Тихо проговорил ками, вздрогнув от внезапно налетевшего ветра.

— Да? А как ты тогда назовешь свое исчезновение? Черт, ветер, а ты в этом твоем дурацком платье, — высказался Леон в обычной прямолинейно-грубой манере и накинул на плечи графа свою потертую, но столь любимую им джинсовую куртку.

— Сколько раз вам можно повторять. Это называется чеонгсам, — по старой привычке поправил детектива граф, послушно укутываясь в предложенную одежду.

— Не уходи от темы, Ди. Как не назови твой поступок, но ты просто взял и уехал. Я три года гонялся за тобой по всему свету, но везде опаздывал. На день, на два, даже на несколько часов. А потом мне пришлось вернуться к Крису, потому что это было неправильно по отношению к нему. Я его бросил, чтобы найти тебя.

— Не надо, детектив, — почти умоляюще прошептал Ди, не понимая, отчего так щиплет в глазах. Это ведь сон, тогда почему так больно?

— Нет, ты будешь слушать, раз по-другому не понимаешь. Наверное, я никогда не забуду глаза брата, когда он понял, что я вернулся без тебя. Конечно, какая вам разница. Люди ведь для вас никто. Так просто сделать человеку больно, а через мгновение забыть об этом. Кто мы такие, чтобы ками про нас помнили.

— Неправда! Я не… Это неправда… 

Ками не плачут, ками всегда подчеркнуто-вежливы, ками не сближаются с людьми и не имеют права на привязанность. Тем более, к человеку. Детектив Леон Оркотт был единственным человеком, заставившим ками плакать.

— Ну что ты, Ди. Ну прости.. Я не хотел. — Обескуражено бормотал человек, пытаясь успокоить рыдающего у него на груди графа.

— Мой дорогой… Леон, я не думал, что... — тихонько всхлипывал ками, уткнувшись носом в футболку детектива и крепко зажмурившись, потому что посмотреть на того, о ком он так старался забыть, было слишком страшно.

— Хватит тебе… Сейчас у тебя вся краска на лице от слез потечет, и я тебя испугаюсь, — привел последний аргумент Леон, тем не менее, крепко обняв своего непоседливого графа, пока тот не успокоился и в очередной раз не попробовал сбежать.

— Детектив! — Возмущенно воскликнул Ди, поднимая от уже порядком промокшей футболки заплаканное лицо и устремляя полный укора взгляд разноцветных глаз на нагло ухмыляющегося человека. И неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Ну вот… Ты похож на жертву домашнего насилия. Весь заплаканный, глаза шальные, только не хватает одной детали… — протянул донельзя довольный чем-то детектив и наклонился, запечатлевая весьма красочный поцелуй на шее теперь уже точно его личного ками, а затем проворно заткнул рот попытавшемуся возмутиться божеству следующим поцелуем.

— У вас… странные фантазии, Леон. — Заключил через некоторое время граф, обнимая своего детектива, от которого у него уже никогда не хватит сил снова сбежать.

— Вечно ты все истолкуешь непонятно как, — вздохнул человек и неожиданно нахмурился, бросив взгляд на небо. — Солнце садится.

— Леон… — граф дернул его за короткий рукав футболки, неосторожно царапнув длинными ногтями по плечу. — Я так хочу вернуться домой. Вы не могли меня найти, но я не убегал от вас. Я просто не мог оставаться на одном месте. И Филадельфия – это моя самая большая попытка быть поближе к дому. Но я все равно не могу. Найдите меня, пожалуйста, потому что я не знаю, куда еще ехать. Я так хочу домой, детектив.

— Я обязательно… — начал что-то говорить Леон, когда вокруг все стало меркнуть, и мир погрузился в темноту.

 

Послышался звук разбивающейся посуды и испуганный писк. Граф распахнул глаза и неловко дернулся, поморщившись от боли во всем теле, которое было явственно против целой ночи в таком неудобном положении.

— Что слу… Пон-чан! — воскликнул Ди, оценивая масштаб ущерба в виде разбитой кружки и мокрого пятна на полу от пролитого чая, который он вчера так и не допил.

Расстроенная девочка сидела рядом на ковре и дула на порезанный палец, а вокруг уже суетился Тетсу, успокаивая подругу.

— Давай я посмотрю, — попытался было предложить ками, но его подопечные отказались и даже неожиданно смирно стали убирать устроенный беспорядок.

— Вы бы переоделись, граф. И магазин открывать пора. Уже почти полдень. — С несвойственной для него заботой выдал Тотетсу, собирая осколки чашки.

— Надо было разбудить меня раньше. — Попытался было провести воспитательную беседу Ди, но его буквально вытолкнули из комнаты.

— Думаешь, сработало? — Осторожно поинтересовалась Пон-чан, осматривая столик, чтобы удостовериться, что никаких следов они не оставили.

— Увидим. — Коротко ответил Тетсу, не желая продолжать разговор: не дай ками, их случайно услышит граф!

 

Вечер уже полноправно вступил в свои права, когда граф выпроводил очередного покупателя и убрал со столика остатки прошедшего чаепития.

— А мне чай не положен? — раздалось от двери, открывшейся в этот раз по воле магазинчика совершенно бесшумно.

Ками замер, не решаясь даже вздохнуть, чтобы не согнать такое чарующее наваждение. Это не могло быть опять сном. Так просто не бывает.

— Значит, не положен, — констатировал все тот же голос, ничуть не расстроившись, — а я тебе пирожных принес. Думал, обрадуешься. Извини. Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Стойте! — Граф, наконец, отмер: он развернулся, казалось, одним слитным движением и через удар сердца оказался рядом с человеком, а затем порывисто обнял своего дорогого детектива и зарылся носом в ту же футболку, которая была на мужчине во сне.

— Знаешь, мне снился сон… — спустя несколько мгновений проговорил Леон, обнимая так доверчиво прижимавшегося к нему ками.

— Мне тоже, мой дорогой детектив, — и тогда его личное божество подняло на него свои невозможные разноцветные глаза и тихо попросило:

— Поехали домой, Леон.

А тем временем в недрах магазинчика три личности дракона Хонлона, Пон-чан и плотоядный баран делили честно стащенные у детектива пирожные. Все равно человек и ками о такой мелочи вспомнят еще не скоро.


End file.
